


Bittersweet Eve

by Signe_chan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Colorado Avalanche, Fluff, M/M, mentions of actual injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Nate should just go get on the bus. Waiting here wasn’t going to get Tyson onto the bus any faster and it wasn’t like Tyson needed him. He was down in medical with Gabe, who was looking after him. Who, as his boyfriend, had the right to look after him. Nate, the best friend, did not have the same rights. That was fine.He waited anyway. He rearranged his gear and picked up everything of Tyson’s he could and got Tyson’s suit out so it’d be easier to get him into it when he finally turned up. Then he played games on his phone until, finally, the door opened and Gabe and Tyson came in. Gabe paused for a second at the door, arm around Tyson. He got it. He knew what Nate felt about Tyson. Like recognised like and all that shit. For a second, Nate wished he hadn’t waited.





	Bittersweet Eve

Nate should just go get on the bus. Waiting here wasn’t going to get Tyson onto the bus any faster and it wasn’t like Tyson needed him. He was down in medical with Gabe, who was looking after him. Who, as his boyfriend, had the right to look after him. Nate, the best friend, did not have the same rights. That was fine. 

He waited anyway. He rearranged his gear and picked up everything of Tyson’s he could and got Tyson’s suit out so it’d be easier to get him into it when he finally turned up. Then he played games on his phone until, finally, the door opened and Gabe and Tyson came in. Gabe paused for a second at the door, arm around Tyson. He got it. He knew what Nate felt about Tyson. Like recognised like and all that shit. For a second, Nate wished he hadn’t waited. 

Then Tyson was stepping forward, eyes glassy from the drugs and arm held carefully, and pulling Nate into a gently hug and, okay, it was worth waiting. Worth it to see Tyson whole and as well as he could be. 

“Hey, you okay.” 

“Fractured,” Tyson grumbled against Nate’s shoulder. “Maybe broken. Sucks.” 

“I hear you,” Nate said, patting Tyson’s back. “Come on, we’ve gotta get on the bus.” 

“’K.” 

Nate met Gabe’s eyes again, surprised to see Gabe was smiling at them. Not that he shouldn’t, of course. Whatever Nate felt, what Tyson felt was obvious. Tyson adored Gabe. Even if Nate had gotten his head out of his ass and asked Tyson out first, Tyson would probably have said no. It was pretty clear that he was all about Gabe. 

So yeah, Gabe could smile. It wasn’t like he had to worry. 

“Hey,” Gabe said, stepping in close. “You gonna help me? They gave him the strong painkillers for the bus and the plane, he’s gonna be pretty out of it for a while.” 

“Sure,” Nate said. He transfered Tyson down to the bench then they set about together, grabbing his suit and changing his clothes. The talked quietly while they did, laughing a little when Tyson kept interrupting them with things that didn’t quite make sense. The guy was trying his best to follow them through the drug induced haze but clearly a little off the mark. 

Once he was suited, then took an arm each and pulled him to his feet. Gabe took his injured side, careful to keep Tyson’s arm out of the way as they lead him out to the bus. As they left the building, Tyson stopped, swaying in place for a second, then turned to Nate. 

“Hey, come on buddy, we need to get on the bus.” 

“Will you cuddle me on the plane?” 

“Tyson…” 

“Gabe doesn’t cuddle in public,” Tyson said, frowning like it was taking some great effort to dredge up this information. “But if it’s you…” 

If it was him, nobody would think anything about it because he and Tyson were always hanging all over each other. Because they were that kind of friends. Which, well, if Nate had been stronger he’d have put a stop to it but that’d mean confessing to Tyson what he was feeling and he wasn’t ever going to do that. He just wasn’t. Tyson could be happily oblivious. 

“Of course Nate’s going to cuddle you on the plane,” Gabe said, like it was something they’d discussed already and all agreed to. “Come on, get on the bus.” 

“’Kay,” Tyson said, letting Gabe guide him forward again and Nate, he just followed. He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

The bus ride was blessedly short and uneventful and then there was boarding and shuffling and it seemed to take forever to get Tyson, now half asleep, into his seat. Gabe stopped, squeezed Nate’s shoulder and nodded at him before moving away to his own seat, like they had some kind of deal, and maybe they did. Nate would let Tyson cuddle him and want and do nothing and then later Nate would hand Tyson back over to Gabe because that was what Tyson wanted. 

He sat down, strapped in. Tyson’s head dropped to his shoulder almost immediately and he dozed there until they were in the air, then roused enough to sit up, let them get unbuckled then scoot around and curl up into Nate’s side. 

A few of the guys came to look at them and chirp but Nate just glared at them until they went away. 

Normally, Nate’s try to sleep on a flight like this. Today, he just watched Tyson instead. He was allowed. Not that he resented them being in love or whatever but since Gabe and Tyson had gotten serious, Nate didn’t get to see Tyson as much. Which, obviously. It still hurt. And he knew being hung up on him, loving him this much when he knew there was no chance, it wasn’t healthy. He knew that. He he wanted it anyway. Wanted every single selfish thing he could get. 

Besides, when they got home, it’d be Christmas and he’d get three days with no game. Three days to sleep in and eat too much food. He parents had offered to come down but he’d said no, a few of the single guys were having a meal and playing video games. They’d probably get really drunk. It’d be fun. 

He’d give all that up in a second for a quiet Christmas with Tyson but, well, that wasn’t an option. Tyson was going to be with Gabe, of course. 

Maybe Nate could imagine himself a quiet Christmas with the two of them, since he was daydreaming anyway. Straight guys wouldn’t say no to Gabe so there’s no way Nate would. God, he bet Tyson and Gabe were hot as hell together. 

Which was something he was very much not thinking about with Tyson draped all over him. 

He managed to keep his thoughts in check for the rest of the flight. Long enough that when he had to lean over to wake Tyson up, he could do it without freaking out. 

“Hey, Tys,” he said, reaching over to gently shake Tyson’s shoulder. “Hey. We’re landing, you need to buckle in.” 

“No, I’m tired.” 

“Come on, Tyson. You’ve gotta.” 

Tyson sighed dramatically and slowly extracted himself from Nate’s arms. Nate let him go. He had to, they were landing. He couldn’t cling right now. Instead, he helped Tyson settle then strapped him in. Strapped himself in. 

Once he was settled again, Tyson reached over and grabbed his hand. Nate just looked for a second at their fingers laced together, then squeezed. God, he was such a sucker. He needed to stop breaking his own heart. 

“How’s the arm.” 

“Hurts,” Tyson said, voice still thick with sleep and drugs. “Thanks, though. I slept good.” 

“I’m glad for you, man,” Nate said, squeezing their joined hands. “You’ll be home soon and Gabe’ll look after you.” 

“Yeah,” Tyson said, grinning. “But then, you’ll go home.” 

“Um, yeah. Because I’m not your boyfriend.” 

“Wish you were.” Nate’s heart stopped. 

“What?” 

“Wish I could have two boyfriends. Wish I could have you too.” 

And his heart started again. Okay. Okay, that… that was a thing but not a thing he had to think about. Tyson didn’t want to leave Gabe and be Nate’s boyfriend, which was good. It was. That’d get really messy with team dynamics and they didn’t need that shit just when they’d stopped sucking. He just wished he could have Nate for an extra boyfriend, which was fine. Because he couldn’t have two boyfriends. 

The idea of going home for Christmas with Tyson and Gabe flashed in his head again and he shoved it back down. He wasn’t thinking about that. He wasn’t. 

Shit. 

The plane landed. Tyson dozed again and Nate sat there, held his hand, and tried not to melt down. Tyson was high. He probably just meant that he really cared about Nate, that Nate was a good friend. He probably didn’t mean in how it sounded. It was a joke. It was almost definitely a joke. 

Shit. 

Everyone started to disembark but Nate waited, Tyson’s fingers curled in his. It was like, in this moment, he was frozen. Like he could just suspend them in this limbo where Tyson had said he wanted Nate for a boyfriend and was holding Nate’s hand and not have to face the fucking stupid reality of that being impossible because Tyson already had a boyfriend he loved to death. 

A boyfriend who was approaching quickly, smiling at the two of them as though they were putting on a cute show. 

“Hey,” Gabe said, leaning over Nate. “Come on Tyson, we’ve gotta get off the plane.” 

“’M comfy,” Tyson grumbled, but he took his hand back. Nate tried not to feel anything about that. Just to free himself. He ignore Gabe, leaning over Tyson and whispering too him, as he got their bags together. The staff would take care of everything else. It wasn’t like he was going to need his gear over Christmas. 

He took the bags and made his way off the plane. Most everyone had moved away already, into their cars and home for the holidays. The PR people were gone, at least, so they didn’t get any shots when Gabe and Tyson finally come out, Gabe nearly carrying Tyson down the stairs. 

“Hey,” Gabe said. “Can you help me get him to the car. I need to get him home.” 

“Sure,” Nate said, hating himself. He’d do this, see them leave, then go home and mope. He’d call the guys up on Christmas and tell them he wasn’t feeling well and it was probably nothing but better to be safe. Then he’d mope and eat ice cream and pizza and probably phone Sid and be pathetic at him for a while then he’d pick himself up and be fine in time for their next game. 

It was a solid plan. 

He got Tyson’s hurt side this time and was careful with him, maneuvering him over to the car. Helping him in and getting him settled while Gabe went round the other side and let himself in. He went to pull back but Tyson grabbed him. 

“Tys…” 

“Nate,” Tyson said, frowning. “You should come with us. I want you to. Gabe, tell him to come with us.” 

“Tyson, I’ve gotta go home. You’ll be fine.” 

“No, but I want you to come with us. I want…” he frowned again, chasing some thought, and for a second Tyson thought he was going to blurt out the boyfriend thing again in front of Gabe but he didn’t. Instead, he beckoned Nate closer. Nate sighed, lent in. Then Tyson grabbed him and kissed him. 

This was so much worse than if Tyson had just said something, because Nate couldn’t do anything but kiss back. He just didn’t have it in him physically. He knew he should but Tyson was so there and real and he wanted to lean into him. Wanted to have this forever and damn the consequences. 

Then he pulled back and Tyson was blinking at him, still high, and shit, Nate’d just ruined everything. Gabe was just there and he shouldn’t have done this. 

“Shit,” he said, “I’ve gotta go. I’ve…” 

“Hey.” Gabe sounded calm. Sure. Nate turned to look at him and he was smiling, but that wasn’t right. That wasn’t… “Come round. Tonight. Follow us home. I think we need to talk.” 

He said it calmly, happily, not like by talk he meant punch. Nate had seen him on the ice often enough to know what Gabe’s upset face looked like and it wasn’t this. This was…

He glanced at Tyson. Tyson was looking hopeful. He wasn’t going to say no to that. 

“Let me go home and get changed, then I’ll come around.” 

Gabe nodded. “Bring enough stuff to stay for Christmas. We’ll see you soon.” 

Like it was a done deal. Nate stepped back, let Gabe drive them away, Tyson waving at him from the front seat. He was going to be sick, either with excitement or fear. This wasn’t happening. Couldn’t be happening. 

He got in his car. He drove home. He changed, picked up some clothes. Stared into his closet for ten minutes trying to work out what could possibly be an appropriate outfit for this conversation that he was apparently going to have. A conversation that might lead to him staying all Christmas. 

He gave up, threw in whatever, then headed out. 

Gabe was waiting for him, when he got to the house. He’d changed into one of those sweaters that looked impossibly soft and pj bottoms and he smiled when Nate got out of the car with his bag, like Nate hadn’t made out with his boyfriend right in front of him. 

Nate approached the door slowly. Gabe didn’t look like he was in a fighting mood, but you never knew. 

“Hey,” he said, hanging back. “I didn’t mean to…” no, he couldn’t say that. He had meant to. “I mean, I get that what I did today wasn’t cool. I’m sorry.” 

“Look,” Gabe said, stepping outside so he could grab Nate’s arm. “I’m sorry, neither of us meant to do this when Tyson was messed up. I mean, we didn’t mean for Tyson to get messed up. But can you just come in? I’ll explain.” 

Nate looked at him a second, but there was no anger there. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on but…

“Fine.” 

He followed Gabe into the house. Put his bag down in the foyer then followed Gabe into the kitchen. He’d been here before, of course. A lot of times. Never like this. Gabe pulled out a Gatorade and handed it to him. 

“So,” Gabe said, leaning back against a counter. Nate mirrored him. “We’d meant to talk to you about this after new year when things were less crazy but… look, we all know you care about Tyson.” Nate felt a flush creep up his neck. He knew he was obvious, knew Gabe knew, but that Tyson knew too. That Tyson might pity him. 

“I don’t, I mean, I’m not going to do anything. I can’t help feeling like I do but I know that he’s your boyfriend and I…” 

“Nate, I know. Have you ever heard of polyamory before?” 

“Yes,” Nate said, cautiously. He’d had a few friends who’d fucked around on their girlfriends then when the girlfriend had got upset, said they were just polyamarous or some shit and she was a crazy bitch. “It’s like cheating, right?” 

“No, not really,” Gabe said. “It’s where people agree to date other people. So, me and Tyson, we’re polyamarous. We have kind of an open relationship. We’ve talked about it a lot. He’s always like you, it seems stupid for you guys not to date just because I got here first.” 

“So, what, you’re going to let me date Tyson?” 

“I don’t think it’s really me letting you,” Gabe said with a shrug. “Tyson’s not a toy we can share. He’s an adult and he wants to date us both. I don’t really have a problem with that. I get if you do, if you need space. This is kind of a big thing. If polyamory isn’t for you, that’s okay too. Tyson’s always gonna be your friend. This is just…” 

“Wait,” Nate said, holding up his hand. His brain was whirling. This made so much sense. He’d always wondered how people picked one person to be with and why people couldn’t just be more flexible and apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought like that. 

This was crazy. 

“If I date Tyson, what am I to you?” 

“Well, that’s up to us,” Gabe said and, shit, he looked a little shy. “I mean, we can just be friends. I think we have to be at least friends for it to work. But, well, there are other options. When me and Tyson talked about it, we always talked out us dating you.” 

Them dating him. Tyson and Gabe dating him. 

His mind was fucking blown. 

“I know it’s a lot. If you don’t want…” 

“Yes.” 

“I…” 

“Yes. I mean, I want to try. I’ve not done this before and I might fuck it up but, yeah. I’d like to date you. Like, you plural. Both of you.” 

“That’s great,” Gabe said, relaxing. And Nate knew what to do with this now. He stepped forward, lay his hands on Gabe’s hips, and lent in for a kiss. They kept it light, exploratory. A promise, not an action. But it was sweet. Nate could imagine doing it again. 

“So,” Gabe said, when Nate had pulled back a little. “Do you want to stay for Christmas? I mean, I know it’s soon and you don’t have to but I can hardly put Tyson to work chopping vegetables.” 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Nate said, but he couldn’t get the grin off his face. “Yeah, I’ll stay. We’re gonna have to talk again with Tyson anyway, aren’t we.” 

“Yeah” Gabe agreed, squeezing Nate’s arm where it had landed when they were kissing. “I mean, there's a lot we've got to talk about together and if you decide you need to back out, that's okay too. But all that's for later. For now, let’s get to bed.” 

Negotiating a bedtime routine around each other turned out easy, both of them were used to other people in their space. There was an awkward second where Nate wondered where he was going to sleep before Gabe took his hand and lead him into the master bedroom. He crawled into bed when he’d changed and brushed his teeth. Tyson was already sprawled down the middle and it was easy to pick up which side of the bed was Tyson’s and climb into it. 

He didn’t dare touch Tyson, just lay there and watched him. Couldn’t believe this was real. Not yet. 

Gabe climbed into the other side of the bed and Tyson blinked awake. Looked at Gabe, then rolled over and looked at Nate, then grinned. 

“Hey, you’re here.” 

“Yeah,” Nate said, flushing a little. “Is this okay?” 

“So okay,” Tyson said. He settled again, hurt arm thrown over Nate’s stomach in his head on Nate’s shoulder. Nate shuffled to let him and ended up with Gabe’s head on his arm too as Gabe scooted in behind Tyson and, man, that arm was going to be dead in the morning but Nate didn’t even care. 

“Merry Christmas me,” Tyson murmured, then giggled and drifted off to sleep. Nate smiled and let himself follow. 

Merry Christmas to them all.


End file.
